True Colours
by HogwartsLIMHeart
Summary: This is the story of what could have befallen in the magical world, in just one year, if Draco Malfoy had had a sibling, a sibling that didn't follow suit and slither into Slytherin. All rights go to the honourable Joanne Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of what could have befallen in the magical world, in just one year, if Draco Malfoy had had a sibling, a sibling that didn't follow suit and slither into Slytherin. All rights go to the honourable Joanne Rowling.**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Train**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

"Ouch", I quietly yelped, as yet another person, thoughtlessly, bustled past me. Absentmindedly rubbing my shoulder, I silently exclaimed for the tenth time "I've never seen so many people", it was fantastic! My body sang with electricity in agreement as I, with glee, turned in circles to glance at every new fascinating face. Long had I awaited the day I would finally leave the mansion and have a chance to meet other kids, just like me! With a shock I suddenly whipped my head round to where I had last seen my brother and set off slipping through the hundreds of people.

Eventually I emerged into a gap near the train where my brother, Mother and Father were waiting for me.

"Annabel!" seethed my Father, "Why didn't you follow us like I told you to!".

"Father I was jus…", I started.

"Forget it! My Father snapped. "Forget about magic, if there is one thing I want you to remember this year, it is you family. Do not disgrace us Annabel! No talking unless it is sneering at any mudbloods, on no account will you make interhouse friendships and remind any Weasley you see, or smell, of their _rightful_ place! And if there is one thing I want you to learn this year, _Annabel_, it is respect, I am tired your attitude girl!"

"Yes Father", I replied.

He turned sharply and returned his attention to Draco and I tensed as my mother suddenly took hold of my shoulder, to slowly turn me around to face her.

"Now Annabel, make sure to wear your Mother's old Sytherin tie with pride now won't you; dear", quietly lilted my Mother. While waiting for a response, whistles blew and steam rolled between us in great gusts, as I eventually curtly nodded - my eyes never being able to leave hers. "Yes, good girl", replied Mother and with that she turned and took the out-stretched arm Father was offering to her and with one final threatening glare from the latter they departed, through the steam and out of sight.

"Annabel!", shouted Draco. "Hurry up you, digit!", he sang as the train slowly started to pull away.

I turned to grab hold of the door rail when a great gust of steam jetted its way out from under the carriage, furiously into my face, sending me stumbling back into the crowd. I collided with someone and fell over at their feet. The person quickly pulled me up.

"I'm so very sor…ry; sir", I stumbled in shock, the man still bending slightly and gingerly holding me by the shoulders was wearing a tattered faded brown cloak and was sporting a familiar, glorious head full of flaming red hair. He was Mr Weasley.

"Wow, young lady!", he exclaimed as he straightened me up. "I think you've got a train to catch", he informed me with a generous smile.

He then flung out an arm in front of himself and gently dragged me through the crowd before hoisting me towards an open door. I stumbled on my footing and then quickly wrenched my head out the door, only to find a sea of unfamiliar faces and hear choruses of farewells and best wishes. Neither of which I had received, but at the present time only one thing burned within my head. A Weasley had helped me. They were supposed to be spineless and consumed with mending their clothes, handing down books and sniffing out money. But Mr Weasley, for that was most certainly Mr Weasley, had just helped me onto the train. Totally bemused I stood, for a while, in the open doorway as the tunnel outside flew by. After a moment, I straightened up, closed the door and headed left up to where my brother had gotten on the train.

…

"Honestly Annabel, why can't you just stay with me, why do you have to keep swanning off all the time", berated my brother.

I took this silently as I was still, just simply relieved that I'd found his compartment at all.

"Now that we're all here" sneered my Brother, "Annabel, I'm sure you remember Crabb and Goyle from summers break but this is Vincent Knife and brother and sister, Demetri and Sophia Morrow. Our parents all know each other, so it's probable that we'll all be in Slytherin together. I'll leave the four of you to get better acquainted. Crabb, Goyle, let's go greet some old friends".

I stared at the door until it had been fumbled shut by Goyle and then slowly turned to take in my new…acquaintances. The boy named Vincent was busy investigating the insides of his nose, the other boy Demetri was at the present moment jabbing his wand through his rat's cage snickering at the terrified squeaks and the girl by the name of Sophia was staring me down. I had practice in this art, via my Mother though and defiantly stared back. Somewhat shaken, she suddenly burst out.

"How many house elves serve your family"?

Somewhat confused by her direction in conversation I replied, "One, his names Dobby"

"Yours has a name", she questioned, "I don't think our house _elvesss_ have names. Father and Mother simply call them each 'elf'".

"Yes well, we call ours Dobby and…" I started, but unable to politely ignore the commotion emanating from Sophia's left, "Demetri please mind your rat", I escape, "I'm sure you wouldn't like being prodded in that fashion". With a look of pure shock on his face he stopped his torment, momentarily. "As I was saying, well lately he's been acting strangely and has been missing sometimes, only to be seen next with bandaged limbs. I was going to question him this morning actually, but he was missing again"… "What do you think Sophia?", I politely posed.

Sophia's utterly confused expression and silence was interrupted by my brother at the door.

"Guess what Annabel", smirked my brother. "Potter and Weaslebe have missed the train!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: The Sorting**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

"Charlotte McGowan", roared Professor McGonagall… "RAVENCLAW!", bellowed the patched old hat to thunderous applause.

The beauty of the hall could no longer successfully eradicate pressing issues from my mind. A numbness was starting to creep over me and I found myself clutching my stomach.

"Nigel Lambersaide", boomed the Professor… "HUFFLEPUFF!", barked the hat to much screaming and cheering.

The grip on my jumper, around my stomach, was sending my hand white and tensing the muscles in my shoulder.

"Lauren Major", resounded the Professor… "HUFFLEPUFF!", roared the hat to an even bigger applause.

My throat was constricting and felt so heavy I could a have doubled as a ships anchor.

"Annabel Malfoy" cleared Professor McGonagall.

Surprised, but quietly proud that my legs could still function, I stiffly marched up the stairs and attempted an air of calmness as I sat on the three legged stool and turned to face the school. Their content faces were only there for a second before complete darkness covered my vision and a blanket swept over my mind and ears. Just like all my classmates, the hat had fallen right down over my eyes. Suddenly it started moving slightly and an old, deep and resounding, male voice rang through my head.

"Interesting…very interesting, my my loyalty, certainly not a bad amount of bravery their either…and, above all an extraordinary amount of will…skilful little blighter too…quite a family history there though", continued the hat.

Quite sure by now that the hat had not taken this long on my classmates and remembering the legendary tale that my brother wrote back home last year, stating that "it hadn't even touched my head and it had bellowed out Slytherin", I was positively confused as to why I was a baffle to it.

"You're not a baffle child!", roared the hat. "Ahhh there we go, you had to have weaker trait in there somewhere…but HA…I am rarely surprised but you child, yes, you have entertained shock in me – a Malfoy lacking in cunningness, or at least the will to use it undesirably", gasped the hat.

I clutched at the stool and my head crouched down into my shoulders, was I mishearing my brain or did this party hat just tell me I was not a typical Malfoy?

"Oh and you've got a sense of humour and common sense too, whatever next?", jeered the hat.

Suddenly my mind seemed to clear and my ears warmed once more.

"Well, well", said the hat eagerly, "Better be… GRYFFINDOR", thundered the old hat.

Darkness covered my eyes, for a few more seconds, until the hat was slowly removed. My ears only detected a few strangled claps originating from the Gryffindor table. A small sandy haired boy had his arms up high clapping but the boy next to him dragged them down. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and found most of them turning their backs to me. I found my brother's shocked expression in the sea of faces before he too bowed his head away from me. Rooted to the stool, last of all I turned to look up at Professor McGonagall who noticing my gaze ripped her own ashamed eyes from her house's table and attempted to compose her face. But still there, plain to see, was shock. Suddenly her face crinkled into a ginger smile, as she gave me a quick rub on the back, and a gentle nudge towards her table.

"Now, away you go now", she whispered.

I shakily stepped off from the high stool and bypassed the small cohort of unsorted first years that were left.

"Weak", sneered Sophia, as I walked past her.

Fighting the tears and with ragged breath, I walked round to the far side of the Gryffindor table and seated myself next to a girl with bushy brown hair. Choosing to face the glares I was attracting from my…house mates I glanced up at the nearest people. A tall boy with suspiciously curly red hair and what looked to be, under layers of shine, a prefect badge held my glance and awkwardly attempted to raise his hand as if to shake mine. He was stopped though, by two other boys, who appeared to be twins, and who fiercely ripped his hand back while staring me down. I understood. I was in _their_ house, the _Weasley's_ house. Not managing to hold them back anymore, ashamed I turned my head away from them and let the silent drops reel down my cheeks. Suddenly a hand shot out from beside me, holding a hankie. Grateful, I quickly grabbed the offering and discretely dabbed my eyes and cheeks. I turned in my seat and returned the hankie.

"Thanks", I hitched.

"Not at all, I'm Hermione Granger", she pleasantly responded.

My face fell, the only person at this table who was willing to give me a chance and it had to be Granger. A mudblood and an enemy of my brother. Seeing my wince she abruptly turned away. Disgusted and wanting to explain I motioned to attract her attention but am interrupted by a hand shot across the table in my direction. Frozen to the spot I first stare at the hand and then without moving my head roll my eyes to look up its owner. A hiss, of revulsion, emanates from the boy next to him and I realise the owner of the hand to be the lone Gryffindor who was widely clapping for me.

"Hello. I'm Colin Creevey", bursts out the sandy haired boy.

I had paid little attention to my classmates sorted into houses other than Slytherin, but I did remember this boy as he lightly bumped me on his flight up to the stool and hat. When he was sorted he positively bounded of the stool and ran straight to his house, which was roaring with applause and welcome. Suddenly realising that all Gryffindor's within ear shot and possibly sight were boring into me and that the offered hand was failing a bit, I sucked in a breath and grasped the boy's hand firmly but friendly.

"I'm Annabel Malfoy", I offered as a ripple ran down the table, "I'm very pleased to meet you", I responded.

Oh no, was that too formal, that sounded far too formal! But oblivious, the boy breaks into a wild smile.

"Same here Anna", he sang.

My face freezes at the sound of that name.

"I'm sorry, don't you like Anna", probed Colin.

Silence again, for an awkward moment, ruled supreme, as the nearest at the table all shifted their heads to face me, like a quaffle had just been thrown into my third.

"No…it's just, I've always been called, Annabel", I stumbled to admit.

"So sorry. Annabel it is", apologised Colin.

"No, no I like it", I burst out. After the shock of the night I was sure my face would crack like china, but my face suddenly broke into a small smile. I looked sheepishly up at the nearest people at the table and noticed many mouths wide open, some were still staring at the spot where I had shook the Mudblood's hand but the Weasley twins were still murderously glaring at me. This unmoving stare, that would have given my mother a run for her money, was abruptly broken.

"Ginny Weasley", sang Professor McGonagall… "GRYFFINDOR", bellowed the hat, after only a mere second on the girls head. I soon found myself hoisted up by Hermione and ordered to clap if I didn't have a death wish. It was a lovely sight, actually. The girl came bounding down off the podium into her prefect brothers arms while her twin brothers sang out "I DO BELIEVE THAT'S SEVEN OUT OF SEVEN". Flushed a brilliant shade of red, almost to the point of her hair colour, the Weasley finally came to sit down next to Colin who wasted no time in cheerfully introducing himself. Hermione lent over next and Ginny eagerly clapped hands with her too. I deduced that for this girl to be so loved by her brothers and eager to clap hand with strangers, that I was in with a chance, even with my family's reputation, of at least a handshake. I stuck out my hand to welcome her but the moment her eye's befell mine, her hand that had instinctively stuck out, dropped, and was taken back underneath the table. My face fell and so did my hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: More Weasley's**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

I pushed an isolated apple seed around my plate with my forefinger, wondering how it was, that only this one seed came to be separated from the apple core chamber. With a sigh I transferred more of my weight to my left arm's elbow, which was leaning on the table next to my plate propping my head up. I'd survived three days. That's really more than I had expected, but now, thanks to Ginny, my attempt at invisibility and distance from my fellow classmates, Gryffindor's in particular, would surely be up. My name and family, were not the only things sure to be openly hated from now. I was too. I deepened my slump and dragged my clenched fist across from the side of my head to the middle of my forehead. As I did this my long ponytail of white blond gently swayed into view. It did look quite lovely against the scarlet and black. Most of the other Gryffindor girls had brown or black hair. Greatly so I was noticeably different too. Soothingly I remembered that next I had double potions, with Snape. Snape an old family friend, and of whom I'm sure I would find a friend, regardless of which house I lay sorted into. I contently sat back up and straightened my slump, finally I was in for an enjoyable class.

With shock, I noticed that there was a boy sitting no more the two metres from me, on the opposite side of the table, munching on an apple. I think this was the closest someone had intentionally come near me, since the train on Monday. He looked like he was on a mission. He was slightly slumped and had eyes only for the paper for which he was furiously writing, no, drawing on.

"Oi You!", growled a voice from behind me, "leave my sister alone!"

I curtly spun in my seat and surveyed a shaggy red headed boy, with a freckled and furrowed face.

"What were you thinking, trying to bump my sister off like that, in broad daylight…literally, bump her off", accused the boy.

From my now side-on view of the Gryffindor table, I sickenly saw that most heads were turned in interest towards us, but curiously, the apple boy's head remained down.

"I'm sorry I don't follow you", I blankly responded.

"Enough with the manners _Malfoy_!", spat the boy, with evident disgust on the last word, my surname. "You tried to push my _sister_ off her broom today!" screeched the Weasley. To my horror now even the apple boy snapped his head up, freezing halfway through a bite. "Or have you forgotten so quickly, guess you try all the time don't you!".

"Ginny", I surmised quietly. "Ginny Weasley!", I now growled, accompanied by a glare directed at the Weasley boy.

"Yeah who else were you told to try and hurt by your brother? Yes my sister!", yelled the boy, now flaring with his arms.

"My brother?", I questionably probed.

"Yeah your brother! He only jeered about _you_ keeping an eye on my sister this year, for the whole of last term!", exclaimed the reddening boy. "Never thought your family would go to this extent though, seems a tad extreme", mumbled the boy.

My face was blank as I slowly digested that this, this myth created by my brother, could be a contributing factor in Ginny Weasley not even acknowledging my presence, let alone conversing with me. My moments silence portrayed my confusion.

"You know, to have you daddy drown the sorting hat in dark magic and confund it to place you Gryffindor, so that you could personally make my sister, and her whole houses life, a misery…extreme!", continued the Weasley boy.

For a second I could do nothing but blankly stare back, but then I stole a hushed snicker.

"Think it's funny do you!", accused the boy. "Everyone's been saying it. The whole school too, not just Gryffindor", added the boy now with his voice only slightly raised. "No wonder the hat took so long with you, it was fighting off the dark magic".

"Idiot!", I suddenly screeched, finding my voice and wasting no time to raise it. "For your information I was trying to _help_ your sister this morning!", I spat, fighting to control my volume and managing to lower it. "She happened to pick a particularly nasty old school broom for our lesson, and it was jerking furiously", I explain through gritted teeth. "I was next to her and after a violent jerk I pushed her shoulder over so that her weight would rest over the center of the broom and stabilize her flight.

"Do I look Like I was bor…", started the boy.

"Come on Ron", piped a boy standing next to him. I hadn't seen this boy at first and I hastily took in his appearance. His clothes were well tailored but he had curious glasses and scruffy hair that hung down over his forehe!… _Harry Potter_. "We said we'd help out Hermione in the library, remember", added the Potter boy. The Weasley boy didn't move though, and with one last murderous glare directed at me, he was shunted off by his friend out of the hall.

Still staring at the hall doors, where the two had just left, I slowly turned back to the table, only to stop in mid turn. The apple boy was staring at me. I would have expected a disgusted or scornful glare, but his was…curious?

"That wasn't a very smart thing for you to try, Annabel", soothed the boy, with a strong Scottish brogue.

"Excuse me?", I blankly responded.

"I'm Oliver wood – the Gryffindor Quiddtich captain", he quickly stated. "As I was saying, wasn't the smartest move, literally", he added with a smirk. "If your broom had jerked while you'd had your arm out, pushing Weasley, you could have easily fallen off yourself", he explained, with much enthusiasm and a quick re-enactment with his arms.

"I hang on pretty well", I responded with a sure smile. "And besides just one more jerk and I'm sure Ginny would have been bucked right off", I honestly continued.

The boy sat there for a moment and then his face broke into a small but bright smile. The sight warmed my insides and sent the space in my throat weak. Someone was smiling at me, and not disdainfully. Suddenly two boys planted themselves on either side of the still smiling boy. The Weasley twins.

Glaring at me all the while, they both lilted with precision in both rhythm and pitch, "El Capitano".

"Boys", answered the boy, who had yet again returned his attention to his drawings? They looked to be anyway, there was certainly lines everywhere and different colours. I looked up defiantly into the twins matching, fiercely protective, glares.

"Arrr, I didn't do it", I growled.

"You know you'd better be making tracks Annabel", announced the boy bent over his, diagrams I thought now.

"What do you mea…", I started.

"The bells gone, I suppose you didn't hear it", he calmly explained.

I quickly started to organise my books and blurted out, "Well why aren't you three moving!"

The boy looked up again seemingly frustrated by something, "I have a spare", he curtly responded.

"And we have divination", chorused the twins.

"She predicts that we'll be late to the next class every lesson", one of them explained.

"We'd hate to disappoint her 'inner eye'", the other continued.

I stole a grin and dashed out of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: Snape**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

I jumped off the last step of the dungeon spiral stairs and jogged down the hallway, stopping and turning at the sound of Snape's voice, towards a large old looking wooden door. I give a quick rap of the steal knocker and squared my shoulders to push at the door. I lunged and fell straight in onto the cold stone floor. The door had opened by itself. Amidst snickers and snorts I retrieved my books and stood.

"Sorr…", I started, blinking at Snape.

"You're _late_!", drawled the Professor.

"I suppose you forgot your cauldron and had to rush all the way up to the _Gryffindor_ tower to retrieve it from your _Gryffindor_ dorm-I-tor-y", enunciated Snape, while staring me down and smirking at the chuckles he was attracting from his Slytherin students.

"Actua…" I mumbled.

"SILENCE", bellowed Snape. "10 points from Gryffindor, for Miss Malfoy's severe lack of punctuality".

With stinging eyes, I searched the room for a spare seat and found that the only one was over on Ginny's table, in the corner. I hurriedly advanced over, offloaded my books and cauldron and sat down. The lesson continued and I diligently noted down important tips and utilised these in the end practical, to great and unpraised success. Fearing that I should try before class finished I turned sideways and give an apprehensive smile.

"Hello Ginny", I brightly probed.

A confused and accusing stare met my eyes.

"Hope you understand about this morning, I was only trying to hel…", I whispered.

"_Miss Malfoy_", drawled a surprisingly near and triumphant voice. "Are you incompetent of showing a bezor seized amount of respect towards me!", snaped Snape.

"No Sir, I jus…", I retorted.

"10 points from Gryffindor!", roared Snape. "For a severe lack of respect", added Snape.

At this Colin, seated in front of my row, looked around at me with a pleading look. The bell pealed and I grabbed my belongings and lunged for the door, ripping it open and dashing outside. Fearing the ridicule from my classmates soon to file out of the door, I quickly sped down the passage way and barged into another door from which, within, I could hear no voices. It looked to be some small library or study area crammed with lines of bookshelves stacked with books. I scampered over to the far side, of the room, to a bookshelf that was creating a shadow from the lamps. Crawling into the corner I put my books inside my cauldron and let the sobs out of my system.

Begrudgingly, after a while, I wrenched my swollen eyes open, deciding it had been long enough. If I was lucky the school might be at dinner and I could just sneak on back to my dorm, without being seen.

Door opens -

I subconsciously sunk back down onto my haunches and rested still up against the bookshelf. Slow and careful footsteps ventured through the shelves, only to stop and head directly in my direction. With my head down I heard the footsteps round the corner of shelves and stop. I peered up through squinted eyes at Snape. I felt my eyes begin to sting again as I was caught in his, glare?

"Annabel, I'm so sorry", he began, as he took a slow step forward. "I never meant to make to cry, although it has turned out quite fortuitous", he continued.

A gasp escaped me.

He stepped forward, and stopped now, right in front of me, "Child I'm only trying to position yourself in the line of sympathy from you fellow, housemates", he stumbled, raising his hands to his hips quickly seemingly uncomfortable about apologising. "Annabel it was just an act", he finally blurted out.

Suddenly I leapt up and grabbed Snape in a fierce hug.

"Eahhrr", grunted Snape. I could feel his body tense, with not a muscle moving for a few moments but eventually, with no inkling that my relentless grip would falter, he gently gave me a light pat on the back with one of his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: Transfiguration Class**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

"He's really got it in for you, hasn't he", mumbled a compassionate Colin.

Snape's ingenious tactic of harassing me deliberately in his class had worked perfectly, well almost. Colin, at least, was now willingly talking and sitting next to me in most classes, like now, while we waited in our seats for Professor McGonagall. It was hard to imagine my favourite class being anymore perfect but having someone happy to be beside me was brilliant. It couldn't have been anyone better either. To be crude Colin was great for my rep, he was a mudblo…muggle born wizard and hopefully my eagerness to help him in his studies would eventually prove to my classmates, and fellow Gryffindor's, that I was in fact, quite different from my blood racist family.

"Wouldn't you?", I asked Colin sceptically. "In his, and my families eyes, I've disgraced the pure Slytherin family line. There hasn't been a Malfoy, in any other house in over seven generations", I explained with a grimace.

Colin scrunched up his face in concern and finally mumbled, "guess your welcome home party will be a short one then".

I quietly laughed in response.

"What welcome home party", jeered loudly, a voice from behind us.

I turned slowly in my seat, and was warmed that Colin turned likewise. Demetri and Sophia Morrow were sitting directly behind us and were sporting identical smirks.

"What's all this talk of you returning home, Annabel", leered Demetri.

The last of the class's quiet banter died away to silence.

"What?", I questioned, with a disgusted expression directed at the two eavesdroppers.

"You heard me!", exclaimed Demetri, with a smirk he turned his focus to analysing his clenching fists in front of him while with a raised voice, "See unlike _you_, I receive mail from home", leered Demetri, discarding his fists now and raising his gaze to my face, revelling in the attention he was receiving from his rapt audience, which was the entire class. "My Father writes, that your family is so ashamed of your placement in _Gryffindor_, that they are disgraced to own you as their daughter. So never mind a short welcoming home party, no, expect none at all because by the sounds of it, your family has no intension of letting you even return home", dramatically drawled Demetri.

A general gasp emanated from the class.

"That's a pretty nasty lie to tell someone Demetri", announced a ruffled Colin.

"How would you know, you dirty Mudblood!", charged Sophia.

A weight seemed to drop from my chest and at once I rose to my feet and roared, "How dare you!"

I was accompanied by cries of disgust from the majority of the class, the odd thrown paper ball and a "You idot!", bellowed from my right. I glanced over and found Ginny Weasley on her feet, wand at the ready, glaring down Demetrie with nothing but pure disgust written right across her furrowed face. I peeked down on my right, to gauge Colin's reaction but he seemed to be…confused?

Bewildered, I snapped my head back to Demetrie as he, now standing too, turned to face Ginny.

"What are you going to do _Weasley_!", jeered Demetrie. "Drown me in your tears. Honestly I thought you of all people would be tickled pink to leave your home for Hogwarts. This castle's got more than four walls and everything!", continued a smirking Demetrie, enjoying earning a few stifled snickers and chortles from his fellow Slytherin's. "But no. For the last week you've talked to scarce few and had your freckled nose buried in a black book! How very strange", sneered Demetrie.

"Or maybe you just simply miss your Mummy sleeping in the same room as you", snickered Sophia.

"Leave her alone", I growled, as, in my peripheral vision, Ginny's head snapped in my direction.

"Cute", tittered Demetrie, "But I wasn't lying".

I was shocked to find that I was less affected by these words, than I should have been. "You're wrong", I quietly resounded. "My family is neither disgraced nor have any intentions of disowning me", I continued raising my voice gradually.

"No seriously, Farther told me your ousted", calmly replied Demetrie.

"My Gryffindor family", I announced.

"Have you gone barking, they don't even like you!", piped up Sophia.

"At least they have the courage to inform me of their disgust", I charged.

Something moved to my left, but my glance found nothing.

"You have to get Dumbledore's permission you know, to stay at school over the Summer break", leered Demetrie.

"Right! I'll be off now then", I replied, moving out from the desks and striding for the space between rows.

"The only place you'll be going Miss Malfoy, is back to your seat", cleared Professor McGonagall.

The class yet again collectively gasped and an audible rush to straighten desks, retrieve thrown objects and seat oneself was prominent. I however remain standing to peer over at the spot where the Professor had appeared right near the still closed door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: The Malfoy's**

**Professor McGonagall's Pov:**

How this man could stand living and teaching, day in day out, in this cold, damp, dim and hard…cell like environment; I would never understand, I silently berated myself as I trudge determinedly through the dark, echoing, passageways. At last I took a sharp right and found myself face to face with a formidable oak door, furnished with nothing but evident bolts, and a weighty iron knocker. After glaring at the unwelcoming sight for a moment, I wrenched my hand up to the knocker only to be stopped.

"Come in", curtly drawled a voice from the other side of the door.

I frowned slightly as the door quietly swung open of its own accord. Squaring my shoulders I marched right into the office.

"Good evening Minerva", politely lilted Severus, "to what, do I owe this unexpected visit".

I stopped just inside the office threshold and my determination for answers left me and was replaced by another feeling. I paced slowly to one side of the small office and then to the other, holding my breath for a reason unknown to myself.

"Admitting defeat is unlike you Minervra, but I wouldn't hold it against you", jeered Severus from behind his desk, leaning forward all the while, with a smirk courteously dominating his face. "After all, Gryffindor is 136 points behind Slytherin and it's barely been a fortnight".

I aggressively sighed. "That's not it Severus, but if you ask me you've got a lot to do with my house's disappointing standing in the cup order right now!" I snapped.

I threw a quick glance his way and surveyed him tightening his lips as if to stop himself from commenting or snickering. Really he did take this competition too far, I quietly reflected.

"No", I stammered, with a feigned air of indifference. "No, I've come here to ask you, about the Malfoy family", I stopped pacing in-front of his desk and eagerly stared right into his eyes. Eyes which drooped momentarily, but then graced me with a polite return.

"In particular", Severus quietly probed.

My stare faltered and I glanced down, surely it couldn't be true, why was I even here, this was quite embarrassing I quietly surmised. I widened and steadied my stance and then flung my head up to meet Severus's curious and slightly wary gaze. With a hint of annoyance at my stupidity, I rather snapped, "Well, the young Miss Malfoy. Is the rumour true! Is the girl indeed to be deprived of mail or recognition; to be denied access back to her home, to her family, _BY_ her family!"

"Where _ever_ did you hear this!" raised Severus, with a slowly creasing face to accompany his astonished voice.

Glazing slightly over in the eyes, but keeping contact, I replied, "I heard it being shouted out, by a group of Slytherin first years".

He sighed and turned away from me with his head bowed slightly. "I have been informed by Lucius that she has indeed been banished", whispered Severus. "They've burnt her name out already from the family tapestry".

I gasped and instinctively brought my hands to my face. "But Severus, I, I was sure it was a mere jest, a, a cruel taunt!" I exclaimed.

"And yet you came all the way down here to question it" probed Severus now with not a trace of humour in his voice.

"I had to quiet my mind", I stumbled. "This is pure madness, surely!"

"It was never _not_ going happen, now was it", grunted Snape.

"What! Do you mean you condone this action, the exile of a mere, a mere child"! I exclaimed.

"No of course not! But Minervra, think of the position the girl has put them in", urged Snape.

"You mean to tell me that her placement, by that ruddy hat, in a house other than her families line has meant exile", I shrewdly surmised.

"No Minervra think!", rumbled Snape while suddenly standing up from his chair and turning to stop with his back facing me. "Think, who returned to our world last year?", whispered Snape.

"Wha…the Potter's boy! Severus even you ca… I stumbled.

"No! Not _Potter_!" spats Snape while jerking round to face me again. Silently waiting.

"No, NO! He can't!" I choked.

"He can and he will" slowly whispered Snape. "_Potter_, merely postponed his return, for now".

His face now collected and his voice returned to a whisper he continued. "The Malfoy's are striving for the easiest possible re-entry into the dark lord's presence, which is going to be nigh impossible, but they stand a far better chance distancing themselves from the girl".

"Are you ins…!", I started but a silent finger in front of my lips and a brooding glare stopped me short.

"As far as they are concerned, they never had a daughter, only Draco", continued Snape. "See the girl does not only represent a failure of their blood line by being sorted elsewhere then Salasar's House. No, she now represents a threat. She was sorted into your house. There she will find friends and become the loyalest of one. A_nd_ when the day comes to fight you can be assured that she will be standing arm in arm with her friends, staring into her families faces, on the opposite side of the line to the dark lord. That will do the Malfoy's a tremendous amount of good, won't it Minervra. So it is for that most certain possibility that the Malfoy's discard of Annabel".

I couldn't look away from the man. He was, to the last word, telling me the truth, after all why would he lie about such a matter. Even if He Who Must Not Be Named didn't …return; thought had be given to the possibility that he would. The depth that the Malfoy's had continued this thought, to calculate and speculate about the effect of being associated with this girl did shake me. Severus turned around to surreptitiously give me privacy at just the right moment, the gentleman.

"But still", he began, after clearing his throat. "My students shouldn't have just been yelling about this topic, right in front of a teacher!", grumbled Snape.

"Well I confess, I wasn't truly there, in a respectable manner", I stumbled.

"Minervra, evesdropping, how unlike a Gryffindor", he playfully leered with a smile that broke across his face and lifted his cheeks. Truly he was trying hard to make up for my crying after his enlightenment.

"No, but a cat attracts less attention in a classroom of first years than any other. But I didn't only hear this, oh I saw it too", I began. "And I'm sorry, but she really does belong in my house, she's quite brave and certain. She stood right up to that brute of a pair form your house Sarah, no Sopheine and Dezmon".

Severus groaned and immediately crossed his arms, "Sophia and Demetri Morrow".

"She was openly and comfortably sitting and conversing with the Creavy boy too", I astonished. "A Malfoy and a muggleborn, who would have imagined it. Not many of their curious and shocked classmates were diverted by little else either, especially your houses".

I had expected a look of disgust towards the lack of barriers between blood displayed by the Malfoy, instead I found a grim satisfaction etched into his face, as if he was pleased by this circumstance.

"Do you think Albus should be informed", I posed.

"You mean, should we ascertain his resolve he has for this issue already", sighed Severus.

"You are right Minervra though", jeered Severus. "She does belong in your house. She wouldn't have survived a minute in my own".


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Gryffindor Courage**

**Professor Dumbledore's Pov:**

"But sir they don't want me back!", heatedly exclaimed the girl.

"Even if that may be the case Annabel, you must return", I soothed. "They are your parents and the sorting of yourself in a house different from you families line does not dismiss that fact".

"With all respect sir, how are you to judge my parents so", whispered the girl with a defiant frown aimed at the general objects on my desk.

"How are you to judge adversely? On the taunts of some Slytherin's, hm?", I continued. I was fighting a battle to control my features and tone, to convey truth and conceal my guilt, but this would torture me later. The girl was correct, at the present time she was indeed not welcome back home. She would receive no letter from her parents calling her home for Christmas break, but at least I could condone her stay here then. But summer break was not an option. I could only hope that love would rule out and that the family would see reason and re-consider their notion of exiling the child, purely the result of their continued weakness.

"Please", dry sobbed the girl.

For a perfect second I pictured the girl remaining here for the summer break. Soaring round the quidditch pitch and contently waltzing through the cool stone halls only to run back out to grounds and roll in the summer grass with sun in her hair as she scaled a tree. Freedom and sunshine, something she would have but rarely experienced in her years at the mansion. Why was it I, that had to deny one so worthy, of such happiness.

I momentarily slipped eye contact but ripped my eyes right back out of my reverie. "Annabel, you cannot run from your fears. You must face them or they will grow until your every thought and passion is stained", I lulled. "Instead of trying to disappear, stride forward and forge friendships. The hat did not abstain from placing you in Slytherin simply to trouble you, it chose to because you are different from your family. It saw nothing less than a desire for amiable and loyal friendships rather than cunningness beyond concern. These traits, I think, are not to be stewed on for their abnormality but for their rightness. So I am very sorry, but I can no…"

Suddenly my door flew open and a familiar black clad figure strode towards the steps commenting as he did so. "Headmaster the Mal …", he started before registering the object of his conversation was in fact standing bleary eyed in front of my desk, now only a metre or so from himself. In a flash the Malfoy girl closed the gap and clung into Severus in a fierce hug, burying her face into his cloak. I quickly stifled a laugh and disguised it as a polite cough but as for my curiosity well this was rarely ever stifled and it certainly wasn't at the present.

After a moment of pure shock in which Severus wore a mask of mixed pain and well shock, he stumbled a, "I, am sorry about this headmaster".

"Oh it's quite alright Severus", I sang maybe too cheerfully for I was flashed a quick guarded glare from my potions master before his eyes once again returned to a spot behind me while his arms lay outstretched like a scarecrow.

Suddenly the door burst open and a determinedly brisk walk towards me was added with, "Headmaster Sev…", began Minervra.

"Severus!", exclaimed Minervra.

"Argh, Oh really!", moaned a reddening Severus.

"Anyone for a cup of tea!", I merrily offered.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Christmas Eve Quidditch**

**I heeded Dumbledore's words and after much hard work I gained the friendship of a few. This in turn rightfully led to the waning of my housemate's outright disgust.**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

"Argh!", I yelped as I slowly recovered from my instinctive crouch investigating a mysterious now wet patch of hair, with my hand, while scanning the immediate area. This had twins written all over it. "Gotten bored of Percy have we" I sang out to the suspiciously close forest edge. "Never, he's our brother!", answered unified voices, as the red heads emerged from the forest, arms outstretched in the surrender position but clutching snowballs. I immediately retreated, never loosing eye contact with the snowballs in their hands. Unfortunately my foot collected with a snow laden item and I fell flat on my back in the snow.

"What an angle", chided Fred, as George offered me a hand, free of snowballs.

"Come on (ice hair/insert nickname)", smiles George as he wrenches my arm up from the snow and the rest me into his chest.

"Ow!", I nervously laugh before mumbling a thanks.

"Nice. So where's our sister Bleach, she better not be crying because you keep ditching her", questioned Fred.

My brow furrowed and I attempted an air of offhandness when I replied, "I'm not sure, sometimes she just stays in the dorm but she doesn't talk to me or want to do stuff. I get the feeling she's trying to avoid me".

"That's not too hard to imagine is it", snickered Fred as I playfully scowled and braved my tongue at him.

"Merry freezingmyarseoff'miss Eve to you too Wood", audibly grumbled George, as Wood joyfully tramped through the snow, with broomstick in tow.

Wood flashed George a smile and then turned to me, "These two misfits weren't giving you a rough time were they now Annabel"?

"Nothing I can't handle Wood", I smirked back.

"What!", exclaimed Fred. "Why is it that you, oh captain my captain, call everyone by their last names, on and off the pitch", he added quickly, "and not Annabel, I mean she's a Malf…". I gasped slightly and a grimace overran my face as I registered this not to be an average twin jest, but a slip up.

"Gees Fred!", cut George.

"Anna I'm really sor..", exclaimed Fred before he was cut off by a wack on the arm by his captain.

"It's ok", I returned, with the grimace seeming to affect my voice. "I am a Malfoy", I continued with a shrug.

"Stop it Anna", countered George while taking my hand and crouching down in the snow before me. "You're different and you're so much more than them", earnestly urged George.

With surprise I found it impossible to break eye contact and I latched onto his warm brown eyes.

His tone changed to a more dramatic air as he added "you have a heart, red clothing instead of green, a pet owl instead of a snake and more phrases in your vocabulary then 'my father will hear about this".

I let out a quick laugh. Trust George to never let me have a serious moment.

"You sure are a different one lass", added Wood with a comforting smile. "Come on boys!", exclaimed Wood, as he continued forward towards the tunnel I had been heading toward. The entrance tunnel to the school quidditch pitch.

"Yes capitano", moaned a once more unified pair.

I stared after them for a second and a growing smile cracked onto my face as I silently reflected on Wood's passion for excellence in his team and his inability at being able to contain that passion. A Christmas Eve practice with three team members being a perfect example of this.

Still with a smile on my face, at the sound of a soft thump, I whipped my head suddenly to my left and perceived Harry gracefully dismounting his broom while holding a finger to his lips and directing his stare at me. That boy was always breaking the rules!

"Argh where's Potter!", exclaimed Wood.

"COMING WOOD!", nervously replied Harry.

He also seemed to have impeccable timing I surmised. I stared after the boys quickly making their way to the tunnel. I thought back to my poor broom, back at the mansion and bitterly reflected the likelihood, that I should ever see it again. I corrected myself from my slight slump and called out, "WOOD, AM I ALLOWED TO WATCH!".

He turned and lifted his broom in the air, "YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT!", he yelled as he shook his broom.

Dumbfounded I blindly started thrashing through the snow towards the boys and the promise of flying. I caught up with them just as they started walking through the change rooms.

"So Harry, where's our little brother", questioned Fred.

"Oh um, he and Hermione are chatting", stumbled Harry while fixing his hair.

"WOOO, more like trying to chat up Hermione! He must have it bad though, to miss a chance to practice quidditch", jeered George.

"Yeah it's pretty bad", almost inaudibly responded Harry.

"Alright Weasley's, your usual warm-up in the mid third thanks", instructed Wood as he threw what looked to be a lifeless bludger at the twins. He then rummaged into one of his jean pockets and pulled out a snitch. "Harry, same as usual to begin with catch and over the shoulder five times", drilled Wood. At this he threw the snitch up and over Harry and then turned to face me. He picked up the last ball on the ground, a quaffel and passed it to me along with a battered old school broom. "Now Annabel, if you can, I just want you to peg this at me in goals ok, alright, away you go now", explained an obviously excited Wood.

Little did he know I needed no invitation to kick off. I gripped the quaffel tight under my right arm and jumped, mid stride, onto my broom, immediately rushing up into the air. I continued to shoot up until I levelled with the tip of the grandstand top-boxes of which, a Gryffindor decorated one, I circled before abruptly dropping into a nosedive. I pulled out, against the immense force of my dive, to be ever so slightly above the snow layer. To tempted to resist I leaned down and gripped the broom with my right hand and freed my left to lightly skim the top layer of snow. I suddenly realised I was but 50 meters from the Gryffindor posts and quickly swapped hands back and launched straight up into the sky rotating once and bringing my shoulder back abruptly to fling the quaffel towards mid-ring merely seconds after reaching the correct height. Wood jerked furiously right and attempted the slow the quaffel's impact with his right hand but it slipped through and collected into his chest. I turned in my seat to the sound of cheers erupting from the twins and Harry grouped together in mid pitch, at goalpost height, whooping and banging bats together. I turned back to find Wood resting haughtily back on his broom and clutching the quaffel, "I'll see you Annabel", coughed Wood, "at try outs next year!".


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: Leaving Hogwarts**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

"Hey Annabel, see ya next year aye!", generously wished Thomas, as he squeezed past me.

"You too Thomas, have a lovely summer!", I cheerfully sung back as I held my head up and sported a glorious grin.

A few more similar comments greeted me down the passage way, as I continued to check compartments. I longed to get back to my own compartment filled with Weasley's and fellow Gryffindor's but I had to make sure I had not completely over reacted. Finally I peered into a compartment and found my brother sprawled lengthways down a whole carriage seat. He sat bolt upright when he saw me and turned to converse hastily to Crabb and Goyle who were opposite him and motioned to the door. I grimaced and slid the door open, only to be bustled to one side as Crabb and Goyle slouched out and off towards the food cart. Perplexed, but grateful, I paced into the compartment and slide the door shut.

"Well?" I questioned Draco.

"I don't know Annabel, father won't tell me", recited Draco.

"Still!", I exclaimed.

"Look Annabel, if he was going to let me in on his reasons he would have told me at Christmas now wouldn't he. I don't know what to do or say, he told me at Christmas that you'd made friends and informed him you wished to stay over the break and would be staying with said friends over the summer", rushed Draco.

"But that's a lie!", I screeched. "I haven't received one letter from Father or Mother".

"I know Annabel, but we're not supposed to be talking so, so I didn't say anything".

"Who does he think I wou…", I started, before being interrupted by the door opening to a pumpkin pastie rolling into the compartment, to the obvious displeasure of Goyle.

"Well get out", grunted Draco.

I retorted with an exasperated sigh and exit the compartment, not stopping to shut the door, instead opting to march right on up the carriage towards my friends. Only twice had Draco and I had to part venomously at school, as usually we had been careful to avoid public spots and Draco's henchmen, but it never did really get old, your brother scathing at you.

"Oi Bleach", shouted a familiar voice, from my right.

I start and look to see that Fred has his head poking out from the compartment door.

"What no food! Why else would you head down the train", joked the twin.

"I, needed some air", I shrugged.

"Diddums!", scoffed Fred as he pushed me into the compartment and flying into George slouched in the corner.

"Sor…HAHA NO, GUYS NAARGH NO DON HEHAHA!", I yelped as Fred tickled me mercilessly against George who joined in the fun quickly, much to the amusement of the other occupants of the compartment.

"BOYS!", yelled a high pitched voice, from the doorway. The tickling stoped instantly and I opened my wet eyes to Percy, eye's bulging, in the doorway gripping the frame.

"What are you two doing to Annabel?", quietly exclaimed Percy while twitching left and right.

Wood, with his hands deep in his pockets, stepped out from behind Percy and quickly surveyed Fred and George's hands still poised to strike and grinned. "Boy's", he lightly snickered.

"El Capitano", quickly responded the twins. "Perc gees, it's this thing called tickling", continued Fred.

"Maybe he's not familiar with the practice", lilted George.

"Neglected childhood", echoed Fred.

"Estran…", started George.

"Boy's maybe Annabel isn't comfortable with you, tickling, her! Keep it to the family!", he explained flailing his arms and ending with a nod towards Ginny who promptly stuck her arms up in the surrender position.

"She practically is Perce", calmly responded George.

Heat seemed to rise to my constricted throat and a deep purr resounded in my head.

"Who's up for exploding snap!", eagerly shouted Fred!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: Summer Holidays**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

Warmth spread through me, like I was carrying a small heater, as I skipped and jumped down the stairs in my new Appleby Arrows shirt and my first ever pair of shorts. My galleons contently chinked as I jumped the last three steps of the first floors staircase. There I came to a stop with my right foot raised, ready to bound down the last set of stairs before the ground level and dinner.

…"It's despicable! The school year is over, why don't they just return to their little muggle hovels for the summer, instead of waltzing around Diagon Alley like they actually belong there", scathed an all too familiar voice.

"I agree dear", lilted a woman's voice, as my warmth evaporated with my smile.

I pivoted and my raised foot hits the timber hard but silently and launches me up the stairs and down the jaggered halls to my room. I flung my door open and rushed in and grabbed my most worn cloak, while groping my pocket to make sure I had my wand. I thanked my lucky stars that I paid Tom for the week in advance. I hitched at the thought of Tom recognising the uncanny similar appearance of the adults downstairs and myself. What if they had business and hired a room for the night. I felt my pupil's contract and I redoubled my leaving efforts grabbing my rucksack and cramming my favourite jumper and the rest of my coins into it while reaching for a quill and paper on the room's desk. I had been too happy the last few days to ever consider returning to a family that obviously did not mourn my presence. A squeal escaped me as I lowered the quill to the paper only to find suddenly the paper adorned with my exact thoughts.

Dear Tom,

I'm very sorry that I've left without notice, could you please store my luggage in some convenient place until I can return for them sometime before the 1st of September. Thank you so much for you hospitality.

Sincerely Ann.

Before I knew it I was feigning an air of calm as I stepped off the last step with my scarf tied around my head like a turban and headed casually as I could muster for the fireplace. I grabbed a fistful of powder and thrust it into the fireplace still with my back turned to the area of the pub I knew my parents were seated. Regretfully I quickly I turned to face away from the back of the fireplace while whispering, "The Burrow!". My last vision was a glimpse of my brother's open mouthed face as he poked out from behind my still ignorant Mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Home**

**Annabel Malfoy's Pov:**

I had travelled by floo powder numerous times before but this was one bumpy ride. Suddenly a grate flew past bearing the name 'The Burrow', I immediately lunged forward but flew into the next grate instead. I tumbled out of the fireplace and rolled to my feet in the crouch position. It was quite dark, even with the moonlight streaming in and all was quiet but then rushed movements above alerted me to someone hurrying around above. I jumped up and flung myself into a hallway and towards what seemed to be a front door. Ripping this open I fled into the front garden and jumped the small fence, hitting the ground running and pelting down the street. I kept up a constant pace and changed direction of my flight all the while trying to think ahead. I was headed for the Weasley's, I just had to hope that the magical house I had just flown into wasn't too far from their house. I suddenly scanned the shops that I was running past "Ottery St Catchpole Butchers", "Ottery St Catchpole Milk Bar", "Otter Catching Supplies", yep I was in the Burrow's neighbouring town. Relief rushed through me. It's what I'd dreamed of really. I should have asked Ginny if I could have stayed over the summer but I was too embarrassed, too proud. Now I had no choice. If my parents had found out that I was living at the Leaky Caldron, or run into me in Diagon Alley I would have been hurt either way, either by a new wave of rejection or by punishment for not returning home. No, for now it was better to run from danger, literally.

After continuing through the village for five or so minutes, I collapsed against the side of a building in a dimly lit street and welcomed the coolness the bricks offered to my searing body. My stomach gurgled in protest to its emptiness, as my chest heaved blissful night air unperturbed by exertion. I rolled my head to the side to cool my other cheek via the bricks and simultaneously opened my eyes to scan that end of the street.

"ARGH!", I yelped as I momentarily back up against the wall.

A tabby cat contently sat not but three metres from me in the middle of the street. I crouched down and cooed it to come over. It quickly rose to its feet and sauntered to the end of the street, then turned back to my dejected figure and meowed.

"I'm going to take that as a sign", I sarcastically narrated to myself.

I urged my tired feet on after the cat which was now galloping up another street. Eventually the tabby came to stop, perched on a low stone wall, on the edge of the village.

"Tired pus", I pant as I jog over to it.

Its ears twitched and its head turned upwards to a sign post and then out towards a path to the wooded. I surveyed the sign bearing 'Ottery St Catchpole', pointing to the village, and then scaned the woods.

"I suppose I take the road less travelled then pus", I joked to the tabby.

I momentarily froze when the tabby nodded in agreement. With a meow it pounced down and darted off back towards the village and was gone.

"Thanks", I offered to the retreating figure as a drop hit my arm. More drops continued to fall.

"Great!", I sarcastically whinged as I began to run down the dirt path.

…

My long hair clung to my back, through my thin shirt, as I silently thanked myself for finally being able to wear pants. Skirts and dresses never fared well in rain and storm, not that I was ever allowed outside in conditions such as these. I rounded a wind in the path and the last of my breath left me in a woosh. There in the storm and rain clad night stood a happily situated multi-storied leaning wooden house alight with little squares of golden light. The burrow. I was suddenly struck with a similar vision of the Gryffindor tower at night from the Hogwarts grounds. I began to shake in earnest. What if I wasn't welcome? I mean what had my family done to help theirs? Before I knew it I was at the foot of their stairs reaching out to knock on the weather beaten door. The door was cautiously opened a little and then flung open wide.

"What's this!", exclaimed a man's voice.

"A drowned rat by the looks of it dear", echoed a worried woman's voice. "Get her in, get her in", it continued.

I glanced up at both their concerned faces and registered that they were indeed Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hmm", started Mr Weasley as he led me to a chair, I wonder if it's, yes, Ginny's frie…".

"ANNA!", screamed Ginny as she raced down the stairs to my side. "You absolute idiot, why didn't you just ask to come and stay instead of…".

"Trying out for the swim team", snickered George from the nearby staircase.

"Ah George she just couldn't keep away, she's under our spell for sure", jeered Fred, leaning lazily over the banister.

"Boys!", yelled Mr Weasley.

"But Anna, where's all your stuff?", questioned Ginny.

"I had to vacate the Leaky Caldron unexpectedly, I, I left a note", I explained.

"You stayed at the Leaky Caldron!", chorused the twins.

"What do they put in the soup?", quickly questioned Fred.

"Why does Tom hav…", echoed George.

"Enough!", screamed Mrs Weasley. She turned to the twins and ordered, "Bed, now!". Then turned to Ginny and added in a softer tone, "Ginny dear, go make some space in your room so that I can add another bed in their in a minute".

"Yes Mummy!", she squealed as she gave me a glorious grin and flew up the stairs.

She then turned to Mr Weasley who turned to me, "See you in a minute Annabel". He retrieved his wand from his pocket and showed himself out.

"Now then", Mrs Weasley started as she lightly grabbed my shoulder and surveyed my face, "bit peaky".

"Mrs Weasley I'm sorry to intrude", I stumble with by brow a furrow. I had no case why she should even let me drip in her kitchen. I sniffed and brought my arms closer around my wet shirt.

"Dear you could never intrude", sternly objected Mrs Weasley as she waved her wand at me.

An odd sensation, like a dragon had quickly blown hot air directly at me, hit me as Mrs Weasley dried me off with her wand.

"No, Ginny's told us all about you of course, how you stuck by her even though, well even though that, that book was", stumble Mrs Weasley. She was clearly at a loss to express how He Who Must Not Be Named taking control of her only daughter had made her feel.

"Anyone would have succumbed to the power of that book Mrs Weasley and likewise Gin stuck by me when the school thought I was the heir", I added with a grin.

"Yes you would have been a favourite for the contention wouldn't you", she chuckled as she piled steaming mash potato onto my plate of sausages in front of me.

Just then Mr Weasley returned through the door with my trunk.

"Ah you're looking better already", smiled Mr Weasley.

"Yes we'll just have to see if she looks more recovered after the summer here", added Mrs Weasley with a gentle smile.

It was something in their eyes. I knew I was _home_.


End file.
